googologytestingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Edwin Shade 2/Asterglossia
Asterglossia (gre.aster- "star" & gre.glossia "tongue" | "star-speak") is a writing system and mini-language I devised to name some of my numbers. It is based off of the following sounds, which I feel should be added to the English language because the sounds we have now are kind of wearing old and I want something new. But since the existing sounds are going to stay a while I just made a new alphabet and phonetic system. Note 1,2 means that one pronounces the sound 1 simultaneous with sound 2; but that <1,2> implies one begins with sound 1 but ends with sound 2. For instance, t,l would correspond to the tl (t͡ɬ) in Axolotl, whereas would be eew, which when sped up is basically the letter u. \(A_1\) \(A_1\) is the initial set of sounds. There are a lot of them though! T-Sounds T sounds are a subset of \(A_1\) sounds formed from pressing the tongue against something in the mouth and letting go while at the same time exhaling air. Typical-T The most obvious example is a "t" as in "tank" sound, which is formed by pushing the tip of the tongue against your teeth, expelling air but at the exact time opening your teeth a little! Up-T Up-T is a sound formed by pronouncing the Typical-T farther up in the mouth in the part that is above your tongue. Trilled Up-T The Trilled Up-T is the same as Up-T but with a trill when pronouncing it. Low-T Both Typical-T and Up-T are pronounced with the tongue curling up. However, if we have the tongue curl down towards the lower set of teeth and the gumline beneath that on the mouth's inside we get Low-T. There is only one base T-sound when curling the tongue down instead of two when curling the tongue up because the tongue is joined to the bottom of the jaw which restricts freedom of movement. V-Sounds Typical-V The same v as in "verde". You hum when you pronounce this sound. Deep-V The same as a normal v but instead of humming with the normal vocal chords you uh, do that thing where you make deep noises. It's called sub-harmonics I believe. \(A_2\) \(A_2\) is the alphabet of sounds formed from all feasible pairs of letter in \(A_1\), or \(\{\alpha,\beta|\alpha,\beta\in A_1\}\), that can be sounded simultaneously. Since using letters denoting any letter would be confusing, we use Greek letters to indicate a letter variable. Benefits of Asterglossia *There are a simple set of sounds which you can combine by superimposing letters on top of each other. Asterglossia's alphabet is made for this and does not appear that chaotic. *The letters are also partial diagrams for how the sound is pronounced. *It's easy to read because instead of separate disjointed letters entire words are strung together. Appearance and Sounds I actually thought of the alphabet's appearance a while ago but I am too lazy to draw another one so for the time being here's a picture from month's back of what it will look like: WIP Category:Blog posts